The present invention concerns a vehicle, for example a tracked or wheeled vehicle of the military type, provided with artillery means on its top or roof.
In the state of the art there are known armoured vehicles provided with a central turret, possibly rotatable, on which the main armament of the vehicle is mounted, which usually consists of a machinegun. Such a machinegun is equipped with an electronic control unit connected to it that controls the positioning of the firearm and commands the firing mechanism of the firearm itself.
The user in charge of actuating the firearm is located inside the vehicle and uses a control interface, suitably connected to the electronic unit, for example via cable, to control the firing and the positioning of the barrel and in general all of the functions permitted by the electronic unit.
Clearly, the stable positioning of the firearm and of its electronic unit are equally essential for the correct operation of the firearm itself and of the vehicle in general. In particular, if the vehicle does not have positioning means for the firearm integrated with the vehicle itself right from its manufacture, both the positioning and the control of the firearm can be difficult.